The Deal
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Lyra is pissed off that she doesn't have an Electric type with her to defeat Red. However, she has a fateful encounter with Raikou, but she's out of pokeballs! But can she still obtain him WITHOUT a Pokeball? M for Pokephilia.


The Deal

**I'm running out of good ideas. So yeah, it's a Pokephilia story, it was originally going to be boy x boy Pokemon, but I decided to use a girl instead. M for Pokephilia.**

Thunder types... man, are they a bitch to obtain. I, Lyra, haven't been lucky enough to snatch me a Thunder type that could REALLY help me with defeating that guy Red's Gyrados, Charizard, and Aerodactyl. Unless I have that specific type, there's no way in hell I'm gonna win. However, I've heard of the legendary beasts of Johto, my region, and they are Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. One of them, Raikou, is a Thunder type, which is great, but capturing or even encountering him is a whole different story. "Man... whatever, fuck Red..." I groan resting against a tree in the dark blue night. Typhlosion was asleep next to me, if only I could be as calm and content right now...

Then I hear a rustling in the bushes. "What?" I stand right up. I'm not hearing things, I know I heard something. "Should I wake Typhlosion up?" I wondered, but then again, no, he's a hard worker, he needs the rest. Looking in a certain area of the tall grass, I see something big and yellow with black patterns on it's body. Could it have been Ampharos or an Electivire? No, the former you can't even find around here, and the latter, they're not even IN this region, so I don't even know how I guessed that. "What could..." And then it hit me. "Raikou!" This is amazing, I've actually seeing a legendary from pretty close. But then I remembered something else... "Fffffuck. Out of pokeballs." I head slam a tree, which made a loud noise, not loud enough for Typhlosion to wake up, but enough for Raikou to notice me. "Damn..."

He started walking closer to me, until he was right there in front of me. Now I'm really pissed off. Of all the times I had pokeballs with me, the fucking bastard wants to come when I DON'T have my shit with me, what wonderful luck, eh? But then I thought about this one Pokephilia video I saw once. This girl was basically in the same situation I'm in and she used her "secret method" of getting a Pokemon without a pokeball. I'm not new to pokephilia or anything, since I've had sex with all of my male Pokemon before, especially Typhlosion. Still, I've never dealt with an electric type, but according to a few videos, they give you quiet a "shocking" experience.

First, is to seduce him. I back up a little from him. I look at Typhlosion; still sleep, good. I unbutton my overalls and slowly slide them off. "...?" He looked pretty confused at what's going on. That'll change soon. Half of my stomach, bare legs, and panties were showing. "You like?" "...!" He simply gauged at my slender legs and precious spot. I could tell he was liking at what he was seeing. I walked closer up to him. "Here... smell." I brought his head down to my panties. His face was quite red and he indeed started to sniff. I started to get this weird feeling from in between my legs, probably from his nose pinching that _spot_ continuously. Then I suddenly jump up and let a tiny shriek. He started licking me at that _spot_ now. I started panting softly as he brought his warm tongue against my spot, wetting it in his saliva. Then he started circling his tongue around my camel toe, which really made me let a moan.

"Haa, haa, hnnnggh..." This felt so good, probably better than how my other guys did it. I tried my best to not be loud with Typhlosion sleeping there, but the next thing he did really made me yelp; point at my clit with one of his tusks. I instantly came upon that, cum covering my panties completely and running down my legs. "Haa, haa..." I instantly hung on to the tree, breathing from the orgasm. "R-Raikou..." He was staring hard at the cum dripping down my legs. "U-um, if you want to go at it some more... will you agree to come with me without a pokeball?" He stood there and thought for a second. I looked at him, hoping he would say yes. The chance of beating Red is on the line right now, and I really need too- "Raikou." He nodded. I smiled. Now Red, you shall DIE, mwuhahahaha! "Good answer... here's your award..." I slid down my cum covered panties and threw them aside and where they landed made me skip a heartbeat; on Typhlosion's face. "Oh, no, no, no..."

Somehow, and thank god fully, he still didn't wake up. Now back to Raikou, he was really blushing now, panting with his tongue out as if he was hungry. I look down lower and I almost gasp; he had an erection. I smile deviously. "I want to please you, too..." I walk over to him and push him down. "Raikou?" He seemed confused at first at what I was doing, but when I faced his penis, then he got it. "Oh, so big..." I wrapped it around my hands, getting a little bit of cum on it from my cum covered panties I touched. "Hiii!" I shriek loudly as he started licking the cum off my pussy sloppily. I buck my hips up and bite my lip in sheer pleasure as I try to give him the end of the bargain. I bring my tongue up to the tip, making his cock twitch a little. I start massaging it with my tongue as gentle as possible. Then I bring my tongue down and wrap it around his shaft, licking it up and down while also going sideways. "Rai, Rai!" He started to yell out his name in pleasure. He was feeling it too.

I then try putting it in my mouth and slowly suck on it while my tongue still pressed against it. Only half of his cock could fit in my mouth as I started moving my head up and down continuously, while he started to lick inside my pussy. "Mmmph, mmm!" I moan from my full mouth as he swished his tongue inside of me while I move my hips. I started moving my head faster as I'm almost about to cum again. "Rrrrr!" I hear him groan. He must on the verge, too. I start sucking harder and and faster on his cock as I'm almost on the verge of releasing. "Nyygggh!" I orgasm, taking his dick out my mouth and bucking my hips up, cum most likely splattering all over his face. "Raaiii!" At the same time, Raikou came, grasping me tight as cum flew up and hit my face. We both started panting. I stood up and lowered myself down so that his cock was right against my asshole. "H-Here I go..."

I lower myself even lower so that his cock would enter inside of me. "Nnnnnn!" I gasp heavily, with a little bit of pain. This was my first time having sex with such a large pokemon as him. I looked down at him. He looked at me as if he was wondering if I was okay. "It's okay. You can move, now." "Rai..." He nodded and started moving me up and down with his paws. "Ha, ahh!" My eyes roll to the back of my head as I clench my hands on Raikou's legs. I start to move my hips to make it feel even more better than it already was. I moaned uncontrollably in pleasure. "R-Rai, Kou..." Raikou was also panting as he held onto me tight, thrusting himself inside of me as hard as he could. Then he lifted his head up and started licking my face. His face was a deep red. "Raikou..." I wrapped my arm around his head as he wrapped both his paws around my bare stomach, scratching me a little with his claws.

Then he brought one paw down and started to rub my pussy with it, making me jump. "Eee!" The claw was extremely pointy and hurted a little, but it still felt good. He continuously licked my cheek as I rubbed his white puffy fur on his face. "Raikou..." "Oh, are you about to cum? It's okay, you can do it inside." He pumped me hard until he released his cum inside of me, both of us throwing our head back. "Oooohh...!" I moan happily as the remaining cum dripped from inside me. I lay down on Raikou, breathing pretty lightly as I hear him breathing too. I rub his lightly blushing face, him rubbing my ass in response. "I guess you're mine now, huh?" "Raikou..." He slowly nodded as we both started to drift off to sleep, the dream of beating Red becoming possible now.

...

End. Wow, that was actually fun to write. I'm working on a chapter story right now, so until then, see ya!


End file.
